


Just The Three Of Us

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Kaidan expects he's just going to watch his lovers.Then again, the mood may strike him to change his mind.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/James Vega, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard/James Vega, Male Shepard/James Vega
Kudos: 40





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I see Kaidan as grey!ace, so I did start this fic expecting him to just sit this one out, enjoy his lovers pleasuring one another. Then he decided not to play by my rules.

Kaidan Alenko wasn’t necessarily a sexual person.

Granted, both of his lovers would be able to provide evidence that he did engage in sex. But he had a much lower sex drive than John Shepard or James Vega. Hell, Kaidan was pretty sure that there weren’t many who had a sex drive as high as James Vega. Even Shepard only really kept up with him by way of the various implants and upgrades he’d gotten through Cerberus and their effects on his stamina. 

Still, that was the advantage of having two lovers. Some nights, when he wasn’t feeling very much in the mood, Kaidan could just sit back and watch. 

Tonight’s festivities were beginning with James doing a bit of a strip tease, testing how long Shepard would go before he had to start fondling parts. 

The pelvic thrusts really were going to drive Shepard insane.

“That’s cheating, James,” Shepard said with a mock glare after a couple of pointed thrusts of James’s groin, his pants half down and his underwear swelling with his already half hard cock.

James just flashed both of his lovers a cheeky grin. “You know how to stop me, loco.” His voice was low and husky with desire. The words were a taunt, part of what had developed into the game with them on these nights where they were the only ones up for the actual act. Whoever touched the other first was the one getting fucked. Shepard had experience with patience on his side, but James liked to play dirty. It often ended up that Kaidan would help tip the balance – his lovers were happy with either position in practice, but giving the third part of their triangle what he wanted to see was certainly nothing to complain about.

So Kaidan had to decide if James was cheating or not. Or, more properly, if he wanted to see James’s face scrunched up in gasping pleasure as Shepard pushed in or Shepard writhing as James filled him up.

Decisions, decisions...

Maybe he’d make it a bit of a competition for them.

“Shepard does have a point, James. You should play fair,” Kaidan said. James scowled, aware that Kaidan speaking up usually meant he had a preference. Then Kaidan got that conspiratorial look to his eyes. “But I’ll be the judge of ‘fair,’ I think.”

And now they got it. Shepard and James shared a look – ‘oh, it’s on now.’ Kaidan resisted the urge to break into a grin. Once they knew the competition was on, that always seemed to work to get them both going. 

“Looks like Kaidan wants to make this a little more fun,” Shepard said. He moved from the bed to stand by James, peeling off his shirt so that he matched James. If Kaidan wanted a show, both of his lovers would oblige.

“You joining in?” James asked, just to establish the rules.

Kaidan considered. He didn’t feel quite up for actually having sex tonight, even if he was enjoying the sight of his lovers in the midst of their dance. “I don’t think so. Just wanna watch tonight.”

“We’ll put on a show for you,” Shepard said. He looked like he wanted to lean in for a kiss to one of his partners, but that’d be conceding defeat, and he wasn’t about to give up this early. 

Still, now that they were now actively in competition, the strip tease began to accelerate. Even if Kaidan wasn’t thinking he felt like participating... Well, his lovers were damn attractive and sexy men, displaying themselves for his benefit. And each other’s, as well, but... Both their gazes kept flicking to Kaidan, looking to see how he was enjoying himself.

That, more than anything, was what made them the men he loved.

When Shepard and James were both naked, they looked first to each other – they were lovers as well, of course they’d find one another... distracting – then back to Kaidan, equally appreciative of his physique. 

“Anything you want to see us do, Kay?” Shepard asked, his own voice dropping to a husky whisper. He tended to limit that particular nickname to the bedroom, which usually meant that Kaidan didn’t have to give him any of the grief he normally would when Shepard used it.

Kaidan considered it for a moment. The looks on both Shepard and James’s faces told him their usual competition over who got to do what had given way to the new game of Kaidan Says.

He must use this power wisely and responsibly.

That or have fun. That was a good option too.

“Go on and kiss for a bit,” Kaidan said, deciding to start simply. His lovers were all too eager to comply – they’d been building the tension between one another and now they could give in.

The fun of watching Shepard and James kiss, hearing their gentle moans, was seeing the way they responded. Kaidan could see Shepard pouring all the love he felt for James into the kiss, could feel it (had felt it, considering Shepard kissed him with that same intensity – jealousy had long since left their triad relationship, and Kaidan made no effort to compare how Shepard kissed him versus how he kissed James, knowing the emotion was reflected with him), doing all he could to make sure his partner (or partners, as the case may be) felt that emotion that, when he put the Alliance uniform, the N7 armor on, he had to hold back, keep restrained. 

John Shepard was a passionate man. When he turned that passion towards his lovers... “Fireworks” wasn’t sufficient. Even nova could seem dim.

James Vega had that same passion to him, but it expressed itself differently. If Shepard was restrained until he was behind doors, James was an eager puppy, bouncing off the walls. But once he had that focus... It was part of the reason for the ‘competition.’ His energy and attention and devotion went all in – if James Vega was only giving 99% of himself to something, something was wrong. 

And right now, one of the men he loved wanted to watch him make out with the other man he loved. Oh, he was certainly eager to please. 

Eventually, Shepard and James pulled back, enough to rest their foreheads against one another, looking back to Kaidan with lazy eyes, having enjoyed their kiss. Shepard ran a hand up and down James’s arm, his hand cradling Shepard’s head. “You sure you’re sitting this out?” James asked, a sly grin making its way across his face.

They were looking very tempting. “I’ll reserve the right to join in, but for now...” It seemed the sensible way to approach it – he certainly could find it in him to be up for something after a while, but... Well, he wasn’t against being the boss.

That seemed to work for his lovers, who focused on one another again. Shepard ran a hand across and down James’s chest, wrapping around his stiff, hard cock. The hiss of pleasure at the contact earned a satisfied smirk from Shepard. “How’re you doing, James?” Shepard asked, knowing exactly what he was doing to James, and enjoying every second of it. Not that James wasn’t, of course...

It took a moment for James to get his voice back and steady. “Ready for what you give me, loco.” 

“So you want to be given something...” Shepard drawled. He nodded. “Okay. I can do that” He let his hand slip away from James’s cock, causing the other man to let out a soft whimper (he’d deny it later), running both of his hands up to James’s shoulders and gently but firmly pushing James to his knees.

James got the picture. Putting up no resistance to the effort, he met Shepard’s cock with a waiting mouth.

The sight of James on his knees, eagerly wrapping his lips around Shepard’s cock was a tempting sight indeed. Kaidan slid closer to his lovers, close enough to touch if he wanted. And the temptation was certainly strong.

Of course, this was their room, their bed, all that. Why bother holding himself back? 

Kaidan tangled a hand in James’s hair, and flashing a grin to James as he looked to Kaidan, given the sudden involvement. Kaidan could see the love and affection reflected in his eyes, happy to know that both his lovers were appreciating his efforts.

As if not wanting to be left out, Shepard reached out, gently caressing Kaidan’s face. “Just let us know what you want, Kaidan,” he murmured, then dipped a kiss onto Kaidan’s lips, lingering a moment. “Anything, everything, just this... Whatever you want.”

Shepard’s words were, in their way, a promise. The kind of promise he always offered, the kind of promise that would have justified why Shepard had made his way into Kaidan’s heart, had such a justification ever been needed. That same promise was reflected in James’s eyes, even if his mouth was otherwise occupied – Kaidan didn’t need to hear it, he could see it.

These were the men he loved. These were the men who loved him. 

“I didn’t say stop,” Kaidan murmured, pulling Shepard back in for a deeper kiss. He could feel James reaching out to him, palming what exposed flesh he could, legs, moving to abs... Then he hooked his hand under the waistband of Kaidan’s underwear, the only thing he was still wearing. Kaidan shimmied himself out, and then he and his lovers were all equally exposed. 

Far from the first time. Definitely far from the last.

Kaidan might not think of himself as being invested in sex much of the time. But when his lovers made him feel so loved... Well, maybe he wasn’t invested in sex, but he could be up for making love.

Realizing that Kaidan was now enthusiastic about being involved, the trio shifted their positions, fitting themselves on the bed. In the midst of this, as hands groped, lips met lips and flesh, and cocks ached for release none of them were truly ready to offer just yet, they shifted positions for the main event.

James was on his hands and knees, waiting, moaning as Shepard’s cock slowly entered him. A soft string of Spanish poured from his mouth, begging Shepard for more. Meanwhile, Kaidan had moved off the bed and stood behind Shepard, who was on his knees as he pushed in. Kaidan’s hands wrapped around Shepard’s chest, his own cock poking at Shepard’s ass, though refraining from pushing in, at least for now. 

Shepard was comfortably sheathed in James, leading to him pulling himself back up, reaching for Kaidan as he turned to sloppily make out with Shepard a little more. For Kaidan’s part, he mouthed at the back of Shepard’s neck as he curled his fingers around James’s own.

“Love you, both of you, so much,” James murmured. That got lazy smiles out of both his lovers – James started getting sappy and romantic when he was about an inch away from having his brains fucked right out of him. 

Not that they were any better, but it was always a bonding experience for two of the lovers to witness their third go to pieces over them, because of them.

“We love you, James,” Kaidan assured him.

“Even when you’re being a pain in the ass,” Shepard added.

James only moaned in response. Both of them could fill in the cheeky remark that he would have made about Shepard being the pain in his ass at the moment. 

James didn’t last long after that, spilling out and collapsing in a blissed out heap on the bed. 

Kaidan decided, though, that Shepard wasn’t going to get off that easily, and, as James rolled over, the better to see his lovers, he began to push in to Shepard as well, chuckling at the gasp that elicited.

“I didn’t think it was fair that James be the only one thoroughly debauched tonight,” Kaidan said, making sure that James was looking at them, recognizing that this was as much a treat for him as them. He chuckled slightly at the sight.

Shepard moaned, then nodded – only fair. He wasn’t going to last much longer anyway, but he’d take going out feeling Kaidan moving inside of him any day. 

It wasn’t long, and Kaidan came almost along with him. With James having had a chance to recover, he made to deal with at least some of the clean up, and they moved back into the center of the bed, creating a cuddling pile of the three of them, Kaidan in the center.

“Not gonna lie... Always like it better when you join in,” James murmured against Kaidan’s neck. 

Shepard gave as best of a nod as he could, considering his forehead was pressed to Kaidan’s own. “Love it, in fact.” A beat. “Love you.” Both of them knew that he was including the both of them in that declaration.

It was something that never lacked being said or expressed. But it was always a welcome statement all the same.

“Love you,” Kaidan said, giving Shepard a quick, chaste kiss. He shifted to James. “Love you,” he added, giving him to same. Then he leaned back so that Shepard and James could share one as well.


End file.
